Los orcos también piden regalos
by Elein88
Summary: Una multitud de orcos se congrega en Isengard para hacer sus peticiones frente al mago blanco y su palantir. El Señor Oscuro escucha sus deseos y envía a su mejor siervo, para desgracia de éste. Parodia sobre la Navidad en la Tierra Media. Este relato participa en el Reto nº 14 "El reto loco de los Reyes de Arda" del foro 'El Poney Pisador'.


Descargo: La Tierra Media y los personajes que habitan en ella pertenecen a J.R.R Tolkien

Aviso: Este relato participa en el _Reto 14# Enero: El reto loco de los reyes de Arda_ del foro "El Poney Pisador"

 **Requisitos del reto:**

- **Nº de palabras** : 615

- _ **Fandom**_ : El Señor de los Anillos

- **Personaje** : Saruman + un rey

* * *

 **LOS ORCOS TAMBIÉN PIDEN REGALOS**

La torre de Orthanc bullía en un mar de actividad, congregando a una multitud de orcos que iba y venía. Saruman observaba el _palantir_ frente a una fila inacabable de ellos, que se mantenían a duras penas en sus posiciones, entre gruñidos contenidos y empujones mal disimulados.

Frente a la esfera se encontraba un orco enjuto. En su rostro imperaba una nariz torcida que parecía haber sido golpeada por un trol de las cavernas y unos ojos de un enfermizo color cetrino. Refunfuñando pedía en hosca lengua negra:

—Quiero una maza que no se rompa contra el primer cráneo que machaque. La última se partió al comienzo. ¡Arg! Casi no lo cuento —gruñó. Los recortes en armamento habían pasado factura a Isengard. Mordor parecía gastar todas sus riquezas en aquellos monstruos fabricados, aquella aberración de la naturaleza perfeccionada mediante oscuros experimentos. Los _favoritos_ del Señor Oscuro. Sí, odiaba a esos Uruk-hai y escupió al pensar en ellos, lo que arrugó la nariz del _Istar_ , muestra de la repugnancia que sentía al ver su pulcro habitáculo mancillado por semejante fluido.

Uno tras otro, los sirvientes del mago corrupto realizaron sus peticiones y después volvieron al trabajo. La torre negra quedó vacía y Saruman resopló aliviado. Deambuló hacia su lugar de descanso, aquel majestuoso trono tallado en límpida obsidiana. Se masajeó las sienes, irritado por tomar parte en aquel paripé al que le habían obligado. No entendía por qué Sauron quería concederles un presente, complacer sus estúpidos deseos, hacerles ¿ _felices_? Soberana estupidez, ¿para qué tanto esfuerzo? ¿Para que luchasen con mayor ahínco por su causa? Sólo eran títeres, piezas de un juego. Piezas _prescindibles_.

El _palantir_ cobró vida y Sauron le comunicó que el "envío" llegaría en pocas jornadas. El mago perfiló una sonrisa pérfida. Se mofó de su compañero, otro alto cargo obligado a participar en aquel cometido sin sentido. Ya no era el único que obedecía aquellas ridículas órdenes y estaba seguro de que al Jinete Negro no le haría gracia alguna.

* * *

El rey brujo de Angmar sobrevolaba las cataratas de Rauros mientras maldecía su suerte.

 _Repartidor_ —masculló rencoroso—. Repartidor de obsequios estúpidos para súbditos de baja estofa.

No podía creer en su desdicha. ¿Por qué _él_? El Señor de los Nazgûl, el mejor de los Nueve. ¿Porque su bestia alada era la más veloz de los alrededores? Sí, lo era. Podía atravesar el Bosque Negro antes de que dos _ents_ intercambiasen saludos —lo cual tampoco era muy complicado—, pero le resultaba insultante y casi vejatorio que por dicha proeza hubiera recaído en él aquella pesada tarea.

Había abandonado Minas Morgul para entregar los presentes a todos los siervos del _maia_ corrompido. Así trazó una ruta partiendo hacia el Norte. Evitó atravesar Osgiliath, Minas Tirith, Edoras y el abismo de Helm, pues ni siquiera estaba de humor para descargar su furia asesinando y torturando a sus despreciables habitantes. Además temía que aquello le retrasara y le impidiese realizar la tarea a tiempo. Sauron no perdonaría un fracaso, ni siquiera uno tan intrascendente para la conquista de la Tierra Media.

Sobrevoló el primer asentamiento orco y dejó caer la mercancía. Los orcos se abalanzaron sobre los presentes. Acertó a ver un hacha, una maza, un látigo, otra hacha, otra maza —al parecer los orcos no tenían demasiada imaginación—, un casco, unas botas, un peluche de un _hobbit_ … —¿Pero qué diantres…?—.

Tras un largo viaje avistó la torre negra y decidió descansar junto al mago. Ambos columbraron al sol acariciando el horizonte mientras la temperatura descendía bruscamente. Sentados cómodamente exhalaron el humo de una pipa mientras se lamentaban de su situación.

—Este trabajo no está pagado…

Y asintiendo con pesar, se despidieron.

* * *

 **N. de A:**

Aunque el humor y la sátira no son precisamente mi fuerte, he decido arriesgarme e intentarlo en este relato. Este _one-shot_ es mi primera parodia (o al menos ha intentado serlo) de este universo (bueno XD y de cualquier otro, es la primera que escribo en mi vida jajaja). Me apetecía parodiar unas navidades mundanas en el ámbito de la Tierra Media y he decidido hacerlo centrándome en una de las prácticas más deseadas de estas fechas tan hogareñas: el reparto de regalos. Esta vez le ha tocado al Rey de los Nazgûl surcar el cielo cual Papá Noel xD. Me ha hecho gracia imaginarlo con el ceño fruncido xD, cabalgando en una bestia alada que nada se parece al adorable Rudolph.

Espero que os haya gustado ^^


End file.
